


In which Yamamoto's secret comes out

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Porn Logic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: An AU where TYL!Yamamoto is trying to get two bickering students to concentrate during extra lessons. One of them he has a quiet crush on; the other plans to use his knowledge of that crush to his advantage.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sasagawa Ryouhei/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Kudos: 10





	In which Yamamoto's secret comes out

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** Alternate Universe: UKE!TYL!YAMAMOTO!
> 
> TYL!Yamamoto is Ryohei & Gokudera's homeroom teacher(Gokkun skipped a grade/Ryohei got held back a grade). Yama tries to stop them from fighting but they end up venting their anger on him instead.
> 
> Bonus for dirty talk, breaking of furniture during sex, nipple play, and Yama wanting to drink milk in his ass~
> 
>  **Author's note:** Gokudera is pretty ooc for this one, but it works for the fic. Also, please excuse the porn logic.

Yamamoto Takeshi carefully observed the boys before him. Both had the same silver-white hair and dangerous expressions, both had their arms crossed, and both faced opposite sides of the room, one lonely desk separating them. This was the third time this week, and the year (perhaps to be the longest of his life) had only just begun.

"So tell me what's going on, guys," he said, leaning back against his desk. The one on the left, Gokudera Hayato, grunted. The one on the right, Sasagawa Ryouhei, grunted louder. "Now come on. Someone's gotta go first, haha." Yamamoto smiled coolly, debating internally for a moment before continuing. "Sasagawa, let's start with you."

"THIS GUY IS ANNOYING TO THE EXTREME!"

"I can't be half as annoying as all of your useless yelling, Turfhead!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, OCTOPUSHEAD?"

"Maybe your brain really is made out of dirt to nourish that hair of yours."

"AND MAYBE YOUR HAIR REALLY IS MADE OUT OF SEAFOOD BECAUSE YOU STINK!"

"All right, all right! That's enough!" Yamamoto cut in, regretting his decision to keep them after school. But the last letter to Gokudera's parents came back with a signature in a somewhat sinister color, along with more than a few holes chewed in it by something Yamamoto wasn't too certain he wanted to meet. "I know that sometimes it's hard to get along with everyone in your class. We're all different people and we don't all like or think the same things. But that's what makes life fun, isn't it?"

"There is nothing fun about having to listen to this idiot reading all of the test questions out loud."

"Haha, well, that's why Sasagawa gets his own room during exams, now."

"THERE IS NOTHING FUN ABOUT HOW THIS GUY IS SO EXTREMELY COCKY ABOUT BEING FIRST IN THE CLASS ALL THE TIME!"

"Well, maybe you two could work on that? Gokudera, maybe you could start helping Sasagawa out with– now what's that face for? You don't think it's a good idea, haha?"

"I think I'd rather drown myself in battery acid."

"I THINK–"

"This isn't going anywhere," Yamamoto sighed, placing a hand over his face. He turned to circle around his desk while the pair argued, seeing if anything hidden among the drawers could inspire him—a plan that had no time to come to fruition the moment he heard the crash of desks hitting the floor. "OI!"

He leapt over his desk and rushed toward them, grabbing Sasagawa by the shoulders and only then realizing just how much the boy must train at his boxing. The muscles there were taught and firm, and Yamamoto was more than aware of the sudden blush that overtook his face at the feel of it. Brushing such a completely ridiculous reaction aside, it still took Yamamoto a good bit of struggling before he could pull Sasagawa off of Gokudera. "Sasagawa, that's enough!"

Yamamoto took a fierce hook to the jaw and stumbled backward before he realized what had even happened. He reached blindly for a desk to steady himself, his other hand checking his face for damage. The rest of him just gawked at his student, whose face was nothing but shock and remorse. Meanwhile, Gokudera pulled himself to his feet, looking smug.

"You're in for it, now, Turfhead."

"IT WAS AN EXTREME ACCIDENT, SENSEI! WHEN I GET FIRED UP I HAVE AN EXTREMELY HARD TIME CONTROLLING MY EXTREME FISTS!"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be getting so 'extremely' fired up in the first place, Sasagawa," Yamamoto said quietly, his jaw hurting but in one piece. "Pick up the desks, Gokudera."

Gokudera balked. "Me?! This idiot was the one–"

"And from now on, you'll be working together, even if it means cleaning up each other's messes. Starting with the desks and with a new project I'm assigning the two of you." Yamamoto turned his back on the two of them again, glad to hear the sounds of desks scraping back into place as they were righted even if Gokudera was grumbling about it. He finally made it to his desk drawers and pulled the top-most one open with one hand while the other rubbed at his face.

"Sensei," Gokudera said, and Yamamoto looked up to see that Sasagawa was righting the desks while Gokudera loomed over the front of his teacher's desk.

"We can talk in a moment. Finish cleaning up the mess."

Gokudera did not listen, instead crawling _up and onto_ the desk, towards Yamamoto, who took a step backward. A bold hand reached forward and took his sensei's throbbing face in its grasp, guiding it gently towards his own. Soft, wet lips pressed to the corner of Yamamoto's mouth and he felt that same blush flare up at once, eyes widening. But he didn't pull away fast enough, didn't even try, and Gokudera was already moving away on his own. The smirk on his face made Yamamoto swallow hard despite himself, all but cementing his fate. "You had a bit of blood," Gokudera said. "But I got it."

Yamamoto was reeling. There were so many things he knew he should be thinking, saying and doing, but his mind was completely blank. All he could do was stare at the boy before him who suddenly looked so much older than his years dictated, though nothing at all had changed. "Now about this extra credit..."

"Ex... r-right, hahaha! The project! I'm going to have you two work together to–" The same hand that had just been on Yamamoto's face had somehow found its way to his crotch and was now kneading meaningfully at the growing bulge there. Finally, Yamamoto got some of himself back and managed to take a step backward and out of that grasp. "Gokudera, that is completely inappropriate behavior, the handling of which goes beyond my duties as a teacher. Sasagawa, please–"

And again, Yamamoto found himself cut off as he realized he could not see the other boy at all. "Sasagawa?"

"Present to the extreme, Sensei!" A pair of large, callused hands ungracefully untucked Yamamoto's shirt, then slid their way up and under it. Yamamoto held his breath in anticipation and was rewarded with somewhat clumsy fingers fumbling over his nipples. He let the held breath out shakily, his eyes involuntarily falling shut as the fingers learned their way and began twisting his nipples gently.

"B-boys, this really isn't–"

"The kind of extra credit you had in mind?" Gokudera finished, his hot breath hitting Yamamoto's face and causing him to reopen his eyes. Gokudera was inches away, a wide smirk stretching up to his eyes that really were a beautiful shade of green. "About that..."

Yamamoto was surprised by how soft Gokudera kept his mouth as he set it over his. The moment was brief, however, as the boy wasted little time in snaking a tongue between his teacher's lips. Even that was soft and perfect. It guided his tongue effortlessly, distracting him from the way Sasagawa's hands left his nipples to reach back down to his waist, undoing his belt.

Gokudera's hands were not nearly as soft as his mouth, but the rasp of his fingers over the stubble on Yamamoto's neck sent a shiver through him. One arm hooked around his neck to keep him in place and the other picked deliberately at the knot of his tie, only loosening it before working on the buttons of his shirt.

"You seem extremely excited about this, Sensei!" Sasagawa's comment brought Yamamoto out of Gokudera's kiss. His pants were around his ankles, his shirt completely undone, and Sasagawa's broad hand was massaging his cock through his boxers.

"Of course he is, idiot," Gokudera said, a different sort of fire in his voice—one that burned low, but hot. "He's had a hard-on for you since the first day of class."

Yamamoto laughed because there seemed to be no other plausible reaction. "All right, boys, that's enough of this."

"I bet you jerk it to him every night, don't you? Your hands are about the same size. You use your left hand so you can pretend it's his." Gokudera's eyes flicked quickly from Yamamoto's face to Sasagawa's face and back: A cue for the latter to reach his hand into Yamamoto's boxers and finally wrap that long-awaited hand around his erection. "Is it everything you imagined, Sensei?" Sasagawa's free hand pushed at Yamamoto's underwear, somehow wriggling it down over his hips, his hand and his cock after much effort. It was worth the struggle, though, as his hand moved more fluidly with that freedom.

"B-better," Yamamoto found himself stuttering, his breathing already heavier. In truth, it was about the same: the same clumsiness and heavy-handedness he'd expected of the teen. But that was what he liked about it.

"Stop," Gokudera said, and Sasagawa did, eliciting a cry from Yamamoto that he never had a chance to bite back. The embarrassment showed all over his face and Gokudera clearly loved it. "Move the desk forward." Sasagawa circled around to stand beside Yamamoto and help push, though Yamamoto was of little help. Sasagawa was nude, and he could hardly do anything but stare at his body. That was something he had vastly underestimated, and seeing the real thing, all of those muscles and scars, made his mouth go dry and his cock twitch. Sasagawa moved the desk alone, Gokudera still perched atop of it, stopping not even half a meter from where it had been.

"Come here," Gokudera said, staring at Yamamoto who was still staring at Sasagawa. He only finally did notice the boy was talking to him when Sasagawa moved back behind him, breaking that spell. Yamamoto stepped forward despite himself. Gokudera began undoing his pants. After he had his own cock free—larger than Yamamoto would have guessed and fully erect—a flick of his hand beckoned Sasagawa forward again. The two of them lined up before their teacher, who again only swallowed hard, vaguely wondering if he had the will to stop this now.

"There are going to be great consequences for your actions here today, boys," he panted, barely aware of what he was saying. Gokudera had begun to stroke Sasagawa's erection while the boxer leaned back against the desk, his hands gripping the edge of it tightly.

"Who's going first, Sensei?" Gokudera said, ignoring him. "Or maybe both at once?" His other hand reached to toy with the head of his own erection, and Yamamoto felt his twitch again. His eyes were torn between the sights before him, though still lingered for a few extra, unabashed moments on Sasagawa's crotch each time he looked. Gokudera laughed once, and released the other boy. "Batter up."

Sasagawa was quick, on his knees in front of Yamamoto with that clumsy mouth over his erection in a single, fluid motion. Yamamoto fell back into his chair, his cock popping momentarily out of Sasagawa's mouth, who seemed to take it as a challenge. His hand fisted around Yamamoto's cock to hold it steady while his mouth hungrily resumed its work.

Yamamoto really wanted to protest further. He wanted to warn them again of the dangers of doing something like this—especially with a teacher—and that they were facing expulsion from this high school and, presumably, rejection from most others they applied to. What came out was a throaty moan and a whining plead for more.

"More?" Gokudera called from the desk.

"Please," Yamamoto panted.

"Tell him what you want, Sensei. I don't think he knows."

Yamamoto bit his tongue. He opened his eyes to look down at his lap, watching the way Sasagawa mouthed his cock in such an inexpert way. "Sa-sasagawa... please... in..."

Sasagawa stopped, slowly pulling his hot mouth away from Yamamoto's erection to look up at him with those gorgeous grey eyes. "Anything you want, Sensei."

Yamamoto held his breath and every muscle in his body, willing away a bit of his arousal. That face was almost too much. "In my ass. I want you to fu... fuck my ass."

"He's thirsty," Gokudera added as he slid off of the desk.

Sasagawa climbed to his feet and Yamamoto more fell out of his chair than anything, landing hard on his hands and knees. Despite the sting of the landing, he crawled obediently away from the wall, turning to present himself to Sasagawa with another plead falling from his mouth. Gokudera moved around in front of Yamamoto, his hand back around his cock. "You heard him," he said.

Yamamoto gasped softly as the tip of Sasagawa's cock pressed against him. He willed himself to relax, but it felt so much bigger than it had looked. Gokudera took a fistful of Yamamoto's hair and jerked his head up, grunting something about giving him something to suck on as he slid his length into Yamamoto's mouth. At the same moment, perhaps thanks to the surprise of such a move, Sasagawa was able to begin pushing into him. Yamamoto's muscles all clenched in protest, but just a half-second too late. Sasagawa moaned from behind him from the tightness and didn't move for a few moments. Yamamoto could scarcely breathe.

Gokudera began to jerk Yamamoto's face back and forth by his hair, fucking it slowly, and that seemed to be Sasagawa's cue to start moving again. Sasagawa, on the other hand, was gentle, but eager; his slow movements rendered Gokudera's unnecessary, as the rocking moved Yamamoto's face for him. Yamamoto gave small whimpers from the back of his throat as the tip of Gokudera's erection hit it. He couldn't even react to the feeling of finally having Sasagawa inside of him.

"Sensei is extremely tight," Sasagawa grunted and Yamamoto couldn't suppress the laugh that burbled up. Gokudera jerked his hips forward to silence him, turning Yamamoto's laughter into a fight not to gag—the way Yamamoto swallowed pulled a moan from Gokudera's throat and a shiver through his body. Then Gokudera began to speed up, Sasagawa following suit, but more slowly as he fought against the way Yamamoto's muscles were still so unforgiving. Neither of them minded, it would seem, Yamamoto's breathing more labored than ever and Sasagawa grunting with increasing fervor.

Unexpectedly, Gokudera began to ease himself back, pulling out of Yamamoto's mouth to a sound of protest. "Beg for it," Gokudera said, his hand still fisted in his hair.

At first, Yamamoto could only pant in response. "Harder, Sasagawa," he managed, not realizing he still had anything left in him to be embarrassed until he felt the way his face heated up from his words more than their actions. "Fill me completely and let me drink it all."

Sasagawa faltered a little but obliged. His momentum increased carefully until Yamamoto could feel Sasagawa's thighs touching the backs of his own at the peak of each forward thrust. Yamamoto thought he would burst from the feeling. "Gokudera, I want you in my mouth. Please, let me drink all of you, too."

Gokudera seemed just as eager to oblige as Sasagawa had, Yamamoto not even managing to open his eyes before he could taste him again. Gokudera slid his weight over Yamamoto's tongue in a single motion, Yamamoto taking every inch of it unflinchingly, having learned when he would need to swallow. Gokudera gave another shiver at the feeling and stayed in place, thrusting shallowly. Yamamoto reached a bold hand up to fondle Gokudera's balls. That proved too much for him, and Gokudera came quickly from only a few moments of Yamamoto's stroking. The suddenness of it caught Yamamoto off guard, and he reached quickly to hold Gokudera in place until he could begin to swallow, Sasagawa's pounding not making it any easier.

When Yamamoto finally released his grip on Gokudera, his student collapsed to the floor in a tangle of his own pants, panting and still shivering. Yamamoto ducked down before him and began to time the movements of his hips to match Sasagawa's. "Come in my ass, Sasagawa. Come deep." The other student didn't last much longer, doing exactly as his teacher asked on the very next thrust, Yamamoto moaning even louder than him.

The afterglow was slower, full of heavy limbs and eyelids. Sasagawa pulled out carefully before crumpling to his knees. Yamamoto fell to the floor in a heap, just enjoying the warm, wet feeling inside of him.

There were so very many things he would have to explain if word of this somehow got out. But, for now at least, the boys were finally quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
